Detective Blues
by Varianto A
Summary: Kasus adalah sesuatu yang harus dipechakan. seorang detktif akan berusaha keras memecahkan kasus-kasus dan membalaskan dendamnya kepada sebuah organisasi! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Blues**

**A/N: Halo! Selamat datang di fic Indonesia terbaru saya! Hehe… saya tahu harus menyelesaikan fic saya yang lain. Tapi jika punya imajinasi yang tak terbatas kayak gini nih akibat fatalnya. Oke silahkan baca aja deh!**

** Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai Persona 3 atau 4**

**Chapter 1: Day of Detective**

Tik Tik Tik

Bunyi jam denting di ruanganku menenangkan hatiku. Ku minum kopi yang di taruh di meja oleh asistenku, Elizabeth.

"Apakah kopi anda ingin ditambah?" tanya Elizabeth dengan bahasa jepang yang menggunakan logat Scotland dan senyuman ramahnya yang dapat memberi semangat kepada orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Ya, tolong gulanya 2 sendok…" kujawab dengan suara tenang tapi berwibawaku. Elizabeth mengambil cangkir kopi yang kosong dan membawanya ke dapur. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan tersenyum kecil. Sudah 4 tahun aku tinggal disini. Di gedung kecil yang kubeli dengan jerih payahku.

Elizabeth memotong pikiranku dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang ditaruh di meja. "Silahkan kopinya." Semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat kau beri kepadaku elizabeth. "Terima kasih."

Aku meminum kopi yang masih hangat itu dan kulihat Elizabeth sudah kembali ke dapur. Aku melirik radio tua yang berada di dekat jendela. Kunyalakan radio itu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Terima kasih anda telah mendengarkan 'Mass Destruction' dari Lotus Juice. Lagu berikutnya adalah 'Burn My Dread –Jazz arangement' dari Yumi Kawamura yang baru saja keluar di album terbarunya 'Reincarnation'."_ Ahh~ 'Burn My Dread' salah satu lagu yang kusuka. Mengingatkanku dengan dosa-dosa dan kekasih yang kucintai…

Bunyi ketukan Cymbal mengawali lagu tersebut dan dilanjutkan oleh Bass Violin dan Saxophone yang membuat rasa jazz semakin kental.

'_Dreamless Dorm_

_Ticking clock_

_I walk away… from the soundless dorm_

_Windless night_

_Moonlight melts_

_My ghostly shadow… to the lukewarm gloom'_

Kuanggukan kepalaku sambil menatap keluar jendela, melihat hari yang cerah dengan suara anak-anak kecil bermain.

'_Nightly dance… of bleeding sword_

_Remind me that… I still live…'_

Bunyi bass violin dan saxophone berhenti. Digantikan oleh gitar yang dimainkan oleh Shoji Meguro, salah satu maestro dan jazz digantikan oleh rock.

'_I will Burn~ My~ Dread!_

_I once ran away from the god of fear and he chained me to despair, yeah!_

_Burn~ My~ Dread!_

_I will break the chain and run 'till I see the sunligt again!_

_I~ lift my face and run trough the sunlight…'_

Bunyi rock digantikan sekali lagi oleh musik jazz. Aku melihat gantungan kunci dengan Orpheus kecil dan tersenyum mengingat kenanganku dengan kekasihku. Tiba-tiba intermezzoku diganggu oleh Elizabeth yang mematikan Radio dan melihatku dengan tatapan tenang.

"Anda tidak boleh termenung seperti itu, Minato-san…" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Kumasukkan gantungan kunci itu ke dalam kantung celanaku. "Apakah aku harus diam dan berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak pernah terjadi?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. "Kau sudah mengikutiku selama 2 tahun dan telah mengetahui tentang kejadian 'itu'."

Dia seperti ingin melanjutkan argumentasinya tetapi tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Sudahlah. Mari kita ganti pembicaraan yang lain." Aku duduk di kursi kerjaku. "Apakah ada pelanggan?" Elizabeth menggeleng dan duduk di kursi untuk pelanggan yang meminta bantuanku. Aku menghela nafasku. "Sudah kuduga."

Aku menggaruk rambut biruku sebelum menatap asistenku yang memakai kemeja putih dan rok biru. "Bagaimana keadaan kakekmu?" Igor, kakek Elizabeth yang tinggal di Scotlandia sudah cukup berumur. Pertama kali kulihat Igor saat Mengantar Elizabeth ke rumahnya di Scotland dan tak dapat kupercaya hidung panjangnya itu asli. Walau hubungan Igor dan Elizabeth terhalang oleh jarak, mereka berdua masih saling berkirim surat. "Dia baik-baik saja Minato-san. Hanya terkena flu saja." Jawab Elizabeth dengan tawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak-kakakmu?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya repot saat kakek ingin melihatku." Lalu, Elizabeth tertawa. "Margaret dan Theodore sampai-sampai menyeret kakek agar masuk ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya!" Margaret dan Theodore adalah kakak dari Elizabeth. Mereka mengurus Igor dan bekerja melanjutkan perusahaan kakeknya di Scotland, 'Velvet Co.'. Margaret wanita yang menarik dan Theodore bisa dibilang dia adalah 'Si Penyabar'.

aku mengangkat alis. "Mungkin dia khawatir aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik kepada 'sang penerus'." Candaku. Elizabeth memajukan bibirnya dan aku tertawa melihat wajahnya. Elizabeth adalah penerus Velvet Co. yang sebenarnya. Walau umurnya dibawahku setahun dia mempunyai harta yang dapat menyaingi presiden Kirijo Group, Mitsuru Kirijo. "Jangan memberiku nama panggilan seperti itu, Minato-san…"

TING~ TONG~

Elizabeth mendengar bel dari pintu langsung membukakan pintu. Kuharap itu pelanggan jika terus begini bagaimana caranya aku membayar kebutuhan sehari-hari. Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan merapihkan kemeja putihku, celana hitamku, dan kupasangkan dasi yang tergantung di lemari ke leherku. Elizabeth masuk kembali dan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. "Minato-san ada pelanggan."

Aku mengangguk dan kupakai jas Hitam yang di gantung di tiang gantungan. "Suruh dia masuk." Elizabeth mengangguk dan menyuruh pelangganku datang. Yang kulihat adalah wanita berumur antara 20-25 tahun mengenakan gaun hijau dan blazer hitam. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau kebiruan, dan wajah yang dapat dibilang manis. "Apakah anda Detektif Minato Arisato?" tanyanya dengan nada keraguan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, saya Minato Arisato. Anda…"

Wajah wanita itu mengungkapkan rasa kaget. "Oh! Maafkan saya. Anda terlihat lebih muda dari yang saya kira. Nama saya Yamagishi Fuuka. Saya ingin meminta bantuan anda."

Kupersilahkan Yamagish-san duduk dan kupanggil Elizabeth untuk membuatkan teh. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil buku kecil untuk keperluan detektifnya. Fuuka menaruh sebuah file yang dibawanya. "Ini orang yang sedang saya cari. Dia menghilang selama 2 minggu ini. Saya terus mencarinya tetapi tetap tidak ditemukan."

Aku membaca File tersebut dan terdapat file orang yang dibicarakan oleh Yamagishi-san.

'Nama: Yukari Takeba

Usia: 26 tahun

Pekerjaan: Foto model

Status: lajang'

Kulihat foto yang terdapat di file tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut coklat, mempunyai mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, dan sebuah choker hati di lehernya. "Dimana dia terakhir terlihat?"

Fuuka berpikir sebentar. "kami berjanji akan bertemu di Paulawnia mall pukul 6 sore. ketika saya sampai di tempat tujuan saya tidak melihat Yukari-chan dimana-mana. Saya menelpon lewat telpon HP nya, tetapi tidak diangkat."

Aku mengusap-ngusap daguku. "Lalu, apakah anda tahu dimana tempat biasanya dia kunjungi?"

Fuuka mengangguk. "Iya. Toko bunga 'Rafflesia', 'Wild duck burger', Kuil di dekat SMA Gekkoukan, dan Paulawnia mall." Kucatat nama-nama tempat tersebut di buku kecilku.

Lalu Elizabeth datang dengan teh untuk kami berdua. "Silahkan diminum." Ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah. Setelah itu ia berdiri di sebelahku.

"Baiklah. Akan saya terima kasus ini. Mudah-mudahan dia belum menghilang jauh." Ucapku dengan nada tenang.

Yamagishi-san menangis dan mengucapkan "terima kasih" berkali-kali sebelum keluar dari gedung detektifku dan memberiku kunci cadangan rumah Takeba dan nomor telponnya.. Aku menutup mataku dan berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia menghilang begitu saja. Jika dia menghilang dalam 2 minggu berarti terjadi sesuatu. Aku harus mengusut kasus ini.

Elizabeth menghampiriku dan mengambil cangkir the yang kosong. "Apakah dia bertanya kepada polisi?" Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia tidak bertanya kepada polisi."

Elizabeth memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh. Biasanya jika orang tersebut menghilang pasti akan bertanya kepada polisi." Aku mengangguk. "Ya. beda lagi jika dia diberi ancaman."

Kami berdua pun diam. Semua teka-teki ini tidak akan terpecahkan jika tak kucari. "Elizabeth, aku akan mencari petunjuk. Tolong jaga rumah ya." Elizabeth mengangguk. "Baik."

Aku mengambil pistol colt '45 dari laci meja untuk berjaga-jaga dan menyelipkannya di celanaku. "Baiklah. Aku berangkat." Elizabeth membukakan pintu dan mengucapkan "selamat jalan".

Aku berpikir untuk menghampiri rumah sakit di dekat SMA Gekkoukan dan langsung ke Kuil. Aku mengambil monorail untuk melewati laut yang membatasi Tatsumi Port Island dengan SMA Gekkoukan. Setelah 10 menit aku sampai dan langsung berjalan ke rumah sakit. Disana seorang suster berambut hitam tersenyum melihatku. "Apa kabar Arisato-san? Akan berkunjung ya?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah anda tahu ruangannya kan? Semoga dia cepat bangun." Aku menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih".

Aku menaiki Lift untuk kelantai 3. Setelah beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan dapat kuhirup bau rumah sakit yang dari dulu kubenci. Kuhampiri ruangan 306 dan kulihat dokter berbadan tegap keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Ah! Arisato-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik." Jawabku. "Bagaimana keadaannya dokter Asahi?" tanyaku dengan nada kekhawatiran. Dokter itu menggeleng. "Belum banyak yang berubah. Tetapi aktivitas otaknya sedikit meningkat." Aku menatap dokter tersebut dengan mata penuh arti. "bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Dokter itu mengangguk dan memberikanku jalan untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Di ruang 306 tidurlah seorang wanita berumur 26 tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan yang digerai begitu saja di tempat tidurnya, wajah yang cantik tetapi berwarna pucat yang disebabkan kurangnya terkena sinar matahari, dan seorang kekasih yang kurindukan.

Aku mengangkat kursi ke sebelah tempat tidurnya dan duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Apa kabar Kaori?"

To be Continue…

**A/N: Bagaimana? Bagus jelek? Tolong review saya agar saya tahu apa saja yang saya kurang. Dan PM saya jika ingin memberikan ide-ide kasus yang akan dipecajkan oleh Minato dan Elizabeth. Yak! Sekian dari saya!**

**P.s: Soal Burn my dread yang jazz. Memang ada kok! Cari aja di Youtube dan cari persona band arrange.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Halo! Ketemu lagi di detective blues! Karena gak ada yang review jadi saya langsung aja kecerita! Silahkan baca!**

** Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai Persona 3 dan persona 4**

** Chapter 2: Work**

Bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung mengiringi diriku di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Kulihat wajah tenang Kaori yang terlelap di dalam mimpinya. Dapat kurasakan kulitnya selembut kulit bayi dan wajahnya yang merupakan wajah seorang malaikat di dalam hatiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku dengan senyuman kecil.

Kaori Nagisa. Teman pertama saat SMA, Wanita pertama yang kusayangi, dan Korban pertama dosaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tertarik kepada wanita yang kugenggam tangannya. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang lemah lembut itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Tidak. Mencintainya, itulah kata yang paling tepat.

Bunyi alat pendeteksi jantunglah yang hanya menjawabku. Aku mengelus rambut coklat kemerahannya yang selembut sutra. "Kau tahu, kau mempunyai rambut yang lembut."

Kaori hanya diam. Rasa bersalah mulai menghapiri lagi ke hatiku. Jika saja diriku tidak se-naif itu, mungkin dia masih dapat tersenyum melihatku sampai sekarang.

Tes Tes…

Tetesan air mata menetes ke wajah Kaori yang tertidur. Aku merasakan rasa sakit sekali lagi, sama seperti aku melihatmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf."

Itulah yang hanya bisa kukatakan saat ini. Aku tak dapat mengubah masa lalu dan melupakan kejadian yang hampir menghilangkan nyawa seorang wanita yang kukasihi. Sampai kapan aku harus melihat dosaku di dalam mimpiku selama 7 tahun ini? Dan sampai kapan kau harus menderita?

Aku menghapus air mata kecilku dan tersenyum lemah. "Tunggulah… aku akan membayar dosaku."

Aku mengecup kening Kaori dan mengucapkan "Sampai nanti". Aku keluar dari kamar itu dan mengucakan selamat tinggal ke beberapa suster dan dokter. Aku keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan langsung pergi ke kuil.

Sesampainya di kuil, aku mencari sesuatu yang berguna. Dari tempat mainan anak-anak dan tempat sesembahan tetap saja aku tidak menemukan apa-apa.. Hanya seekor anjing putih yang –kuanggap aneh- bermata merah sedang menjaga sebuah kuburan.

"Permisi paman."

Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri di depanku dengan tas merah yang dipakainya. "Paman sedang apa?" tanya anak tersebut.

"Paman sedang mencari sesuatu." Jawabku. "Sedang mencari apa?" tanya anak berkucir dua itu lagi.

Aku berada diantara 2 pilihan, antara memberitahukan yang kucari dan menyuruh anak itu pergi. Jika aku menyuruh anak itu pergi, mungkin saja aku kehilangan saksi. Dan jika aku memberitahukannya, mungkin saja dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan membuang waktuku. Setelah menimbang pilihan itu, aku memilih memberitahukannya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat wanita ini?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan foto dari file yang diberikan tersebut melihat foto itu dengan teliti. 'Pernah."

Aku menghirup nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetku. Aku mengeluarkan buku kecilku dan mulai menanyai anak itu. "Kapan kau pernah melihat Takeba-san?"

Wajah anak itu langsung berubah curiga. "Paman tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Bibi Yukari kan?" Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Aku hanya ingin mencarinya. Sudah dua minggu ini dia menghilang."

Anak itu mengangguk. "Pantas Bibi Yukari tidak kelihatan selama 2 minggu ini." Wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah khawatir. "Bibi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Takeba-san belum diketahui keadaannya." Jawabku. "Maka dari itu paman ingin menanyai adik kecil tentang Takeba-san." Wajah anak itu berubah gembira. "Baik! Maiko akan membantu paman."

"Maiko bilang sering bertemu Takeba-san. Dimana Maiko bertemu Takeba-san?" tanyaku.

"Di kuil ini. Bibi selalu menemaniku bermain saat teman-temanku tidak ada." Aku langsung mencatat dengan cepat.

"Lalu kapan biasanya Maiko bertemu Takeba-san?"

"Pada hari sabtu, saat aku pulang dari les. Biasanya pukul 12 bibi Yukari datang." Jawab Maiko.

Jadi setiap hari Sabtu Takeba-san bertemu dengan Maiko dan bermain dengannya. "Kapan terakhir kali maiko melihat Takeba-san?"

Maiko berpikir sebentar. "Saat 3 minggu yang lalu." Jawabnya. "Apakah ada yang aneh saat Maiko bertemu dengan Takeba-san?"

Maiko berpikir lebih keras lagi. "Ung, waktu itu Bibi Yukari di telpon seseorang. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu wanita. Lalu, Bibi Yukari marah dan mengucapkan "Aku tidak akan menaikkan gajimu walau kau membutuhkannya" dan "Aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu" ." Hmm, ternyata ada seuatu di sini. Kemungkinan besar Takeba-san di culik. "Oh ya! lalu ada seorang paman berambut biru seperti paman! Dan menanyai bibi Yukari tentang sesuatu seperti "Strega" dan "Shadow"." Mataku terbelalak dan amarahku mulai meluap, tetpai masih dapat kutahan. Kucatat testimoni Maiko. "Begitu ya? Terima kasih Maiko."

Saat aku membalikkan badanku Maiko menarik bajuku. "Paman, tolong bibi Yukari ya. Jika bibi Yukari tidak ada, lalu Maiko bermain dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan air mata mengalir.

Aku mengusap lembut rambutnya. "Teang saja. Paman akan membawa Bibi Yukari pulang." Jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Maiko tersenyum dan menaikkan kelingkingnya. "Pinky swear?" Aku mengaitkan kelingkingiku di jari Maiko. "Pinky swear."

Maiko tersenyuma dan berlari sambil mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal" keras-keras. Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke Paulownia Mall. Di perjalanan aku duduk sebentar sambil menikmati 'Mad Bull' yang kubeli dari mesin minuman kaleng. Aku berpikir semua petunjuk yang kudapatkan dari Maiko.

Takeba Yukari, seminggu sebelum kehilangannya dia ditelpon oleh seseorang yang ingin mennaikkan gajinya tetapi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Yukari. Lalu seseorang menanyakan organisasi 'itu' dan langsung pergi setelah mendengar jawabannya. Dan orang yang menanyaiku ini… tidak salah lagi. Pasti 'Dia'!

Aku berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke Paulownia mall. Sesampainya disana Aku mulai menanyakan kepada beberapa pengunjung dan toko-toko yang melihatnya 3 minggu yang lalu dan Jawaban mereka adalah "Tidak tahu" .

Aku menghela nafasku. Jika Yukari sering kesini kenapa tak ada yang melihatnya saat 3 minggu yang lalu? Apa dia menghilang setelah bertemu dengan Maiko.

Di pelupuk mataku aku melihat seorang polisi berseragam dengan mata yang tajam yang kukenal.

"Apa kabar Opsi Kurosawa?" Salamku sambil memberi hormat kepada pelindung masyarakat.

"Minato. Kau sedang bekerja?" tanyanya sambil melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya. Aku mencari seorang model yang menghilang." Jawabku sambil tidak ingin memberitahukan banyak informasi.

Opsi Kurosawa berpikir sebentar."Apakah model ini bernama Yukari Takeba?"

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu!" tanyaku.

"Hmph… karena Yamagishi Fuuka baru memberikan pemberitahuan meninggalnya beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Aku menggaruk rambut biruku. "Seharusnya dia memberitahu aku." Opsir Kurosawa hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau masih kurang kemampuan deduktif…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas membiarkan canda Opsir Kurosawa. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Takeba?"

Opsir Kurosawa mengambil sebuah File dari balik jasnya. "Ini adalah dialog antara Takeba Yukari dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal lewat telpon.." Lalu file itu diberikan kepadaku dan kulihat bukti tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat aku membaca berita ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Pada hari saat Takeba-san menghilang ia menelpon Yamagishi Fuuka saat jam yang ditentukan.

"aku harus menemui Yamagishi Fuuka." Ucapku ke Opsir Kurosawa. "Apa? Ada sesuatu yang kau temukan?" tanya Opsir Kurosawa.

"Ya. Pada tanggal janjian yang ditentukan. Takeba menelpon Yamagishi Fuuka karena tidak datang-datang." Muka Opsir Kurosawa seperti menunjukkan mendapat ilham. "Begitu. Jadi dia berbohong. Tapi kita masih tidak tahu motif apa yang membuatnya melakukan seperti itu."

Aku berpikir sebentar. Motif apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Yamagishi Fuuka untuk berbohong. Aku mereplay ulang perkataan Maiko.

"_Ung, waktu itu Bibi Yukari di telpon seseorang. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu wanita. Lalu, Bibi Yukari marah dan mengucapkan "Aku tidak akan menaikan gajimu walau kau sangat membutuhkannya" dan "Aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu" ."_

Itu Dia! "Dia berbohong karena sebenarnya kejadian sehari sebelum Takeba menghilang. Takeba ditelpon oleh Fuuka untuk menaikan gajinya. Tetapi Takeba menolaknya dan bilang tak akan bertemu dengannya. Ini motifnya amarah karena dia tidak mendapatkan kenaikan gaji."

Kurosawa berpikir lalu melihat file tadi. Lalu matanya terbelalak. "Ya kau benar. Ada pembicaraan seperti itu. Dan ini nomor yang menelpon Takeba dekat dengan Rumah Yamagishi." Lalu Opsir Kurosawa mengambil telpon dan menelpon seseorang. "Pintar. Membuat polisi mencari orang yang hilang, sedangkan orang yang hilang telah diculik olehnya."

Aku meliahat ke sekeliling dan melihat Wajah Yamagishi di dalam mobil merah dengan seseorang di belakangnya. "Opsir! Itu Yamagishi!" Opsir Kurosawa melihat kearah yang kutunjukkan dan mulai memanggil bantuan. "Aku akan pergi duluan! Pinjam kunci motor polisimu Opsir!" Opsir Kurosawa mengangguk dan melempar kunci motornya.

Aku berlari ke luar paulownia mall dan menyalakan motor polisi yang ada di depannya. Aku langsung memutar arah dan para pengunjung kaget melihatku pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku mengikuti mobil Yamagishi yang sudah di depan. Aku melihat kearah mana dia akan pergi, pertigaan mana, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aku mulai mendekatinya dan dapat kulihat Yamagishi menyadari kalau aku mengikutinya dan mulai melebihi batas kecepatan.

Aku menaikkan kecepatan dan mengikuti dirinya. Berkelok kesana kemari. Ku dengar sirine mobil polisi mendekati kami dan semua kendaraan membiarkan kami melewati jalan. Opsir Kurosawa menaiki mobil yang berada di sampingku. Ia mengangguk dan menunjukkan kemacetan yang disebabkan oleh pemeriksaan mobil di Jembatan Moonlight. Aku mendecih dan mulai mengurangi kecepatan. Mobil Yamagishi sudah lumayan jauh di depan. Aku harus secepatnya mendekati Yamagishi jika tidak dia akan kabur. Mobil Yamagishi sekarang sedang diperiksa. Aku turun dari motor dan langsung berlari mendekati Yamagishi.

Setelah itu Aku melihat Yamagishi melihatku lewat kaca spion dan langsung menabarak petugas yang sedang memeriksa mobilnya terpelanting lumayan keras. Aku langsung melakukan sprint kecepatan tinggi dan mengambil pistol di celanaku. Kutembakkan 2 peluru ke kedua ban belakang mobilnya dan alhasil mobil merah yang dikendarainya oleng dan menabrak tiang lampu yang ada di jalan. Aku mendekati mobil itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan kulihat Yamagishi menyandra Takeba dengan pistol di tangannya walau kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan.

Aku melangkah kedepan. "Jangan Mendekat! Atau Model tak berharga ini mati!" ancam dia sambil menaruh Pistol di kepala Yukari. Aku berhenti melangkah. Begitu pula dengan opsi-opsir yang mengikutiku. "Taruh senjata kalian!" Kami menaruh senjata kami mengikuti suruhan Yamagishi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Yamagishi?" tanya Yukari pelan.

Yamagishi tertawa maniak. "Kenapa? Hahahahahaha, kau yang melakukan ini semua! Jika kau tidak menolak kenaikan gajiku kau tidak akan tersandra seperti ini!" Jawab Yamagishi.

"Tapi kenapa… kukira kita teman…" ucap Yukari.

"Teman? Hah! Tidak ada persahabatan di kehidupan kita Yukari! Kau hanya buta!" jawab Yamagishi.

"Bodoh…" ucapku muak mendengar ocehan tak jelas Fuuka. "Kau tidak tahu apa arti 'teman' tidak akan kubiarkan bicara seperti itu!"

Fuuka menatapku tajam dengan keinginan membunuh yang besar. "Diam kau!" di condongkannya pistol itu kewajahku dan peluru-peluru keluar dari larasnya. Aku yang mengetahui kearah mana peluru-peluru itu datang menghindarinya dan langsung mengambil pistol di depanku. Kutembakkan 1 peluru ke arah tangannya yang memegang pistol.

"AAAAH!" teriak Fuuka yang tangan kanannya berdarah akibat kutembak. Aku berlari kearah Fuuka dan kuambil tangan kirinya dan kugunakan bantingan punggung. Bunyi tulang patah terdengar dan kuborgol kedua lengannya dengan borgol yang kusiapkan di balik jasku.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus mengobati ibuku! Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Yamagishi dengan air mata mengalir dari wajahnya.

Yukari mendekati Fuuka dan menaruh tangannya di kepala Fuuka. "Bodoh… kau tahu mengapa aku tidak ingin menaikan gajimu dan tak ingin bertemu denganmu?" Fuuka terdiam dan menatap mata coklat Yukari. "Karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan untuk mengobati ibumu. Aku mengetahui ibumu sakit. Makanya aku mengumpulkan uang dan untuk melakukan ini aku diam-diam. Setiap Sabtu aku mengurus seorang anak di dekat kuil dan diberi uang mingguan. Ini kulakukan semuanya untukmu…" pantas Yukari bertemu dengan Maiko saat hari Sabtu dan ingin bertemu dengan Fuuka saat dirinya menghilang.

Fuuka menangis kecil dan menunduk kebawah. "Maaf…" itulah yang diucapkan dirinya saat akan memasuki mobil polisi. "Tentu saja kumaafkan. Karena kita teman…" Jawab Yukair dengan senyum menenangkan. Fuuka tersenyum menatap Yukari dan pergi bersamaan dengan bunyi sirine polisi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Takeba-san?" tanyaku.

Yukari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih…"

"Arisato Minato."

"Arisato-san. Ung, terima kasih telah menolongku." Lalu dia mencari tasnya yang ada di mobil dan mengambil sesuatu. Dia menulis sesuatu dan meobeknya. "Ini adalah ucapan terima kasih. Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" Dia memberikan kertas itu kepadaku.

"Tunggu!" kuhentikan dirinya. "Apa yang kau tahu dari 'Strega'?" tanyaku.

Yukari mengeluarkan wajah bingung. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal 'Strega'. Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sama dengan orang itu?"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyaku.

Yukari berpikir sebentar. "Seingatku… Shirogane Naoto. Jika itu semua pertanyaanmu, sampai jumpa!"

Aku masih berdiam diri melihat Yukari pergi. Tak kusangka Naoto akan kembali kesini. Aku tak akan kalah dari kau Shirogane!

"Hei. Kenapa kau melamun begitu?"tanya Opsir Kurosawa tapi tak kujawab. "Hei kertas apa itu?"

Aku melihat kertas di tanganku dan mataku terbelalak. Itu kertas Cek dengan uang senilai Satu juta yen! Aku mengambil Telponku dan menelpon Elizabeth.

"_Halo, Arisato Detective Agency bisa saya bantu?"_

"Elizabeth…"

"_Oh! Minato-san. Bagaimana kasusnya?"_

"sudah selesai…"

"_Lalu?"_

"Dan aku mendapatkan satu juta yen!"

Elizabeth langsung menelpon telpon dan meninggalkanku.

Sendiri.

Memegang cek sebesar satu juta yen…

To Be Continue.

**A/N: Oke! Sekian dari saya untuk minggu ini! Kemungkinan saya update 3 minggu lagi. Dan please! Review saya biar saya mengetahui kesalahan saya! Onegai! And that's all from me. Thank you and see you next time! **

**P.S: Main Pairing adalah MinatoxFeProtagonis**


End file.
